With the development and innovation of various high frequency electronic products, new high frequency electronic products require relatively more bandwidth. Therefore, the world today relies on the rapid and reliable information transmission.
As semiconductors continue to break through in technology, the semiconductors have been widely used in the computer bus architecture, network infrastructure, and digital wireless communication. In the computer industry, especially when the speed of the server computer processor has been upgraded to gigahertz (GHz), the memory transmission rate and the internal bus speed are also apparently increased. High-speed data transmission technology can support more powerful computer applications such as 3D games and computer-aided design programs. Advanced 3D images require a large amount of data transmission in the CPU, memory, and display card.
However, computer technology is only one part of the new information and bandwidth era. Digital communication engineers are also gradually adopting higher frequency data transmission technology in the new communication products. At the same time, in the field of digital high-definition video technology, the next generation of high-quality, interactive video equipment is being designed. Various new technologies continue to improve data transmission rates. Emerging serial bus is breaking the bottleneck of parallel bus architectures.
The increasing bandwidth is a challenge for digital system design. In the past, data interactions occurred in milliseconds, but now data interactions are measured in nanoseconds. Therefore, there is a need to transmit the required signals more accurately at a higher data transmission rate.